You and I
by memory's marionette
Summary: A collection of 100 short snippets featuring various couples. Latest: Her happiness will always be his eyelash wish.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The 39 Clues.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ian and Amy<strong>_

1. Friends

He had laughed when she had gotten all mad and said that she "didn't want to friend him anymore!" It hardly mattered. They were always meant to be more than just friends anyway. 

2. Luck

The Chinese believe that jade brings luck. He looked into her mesmerizing jade orbs. He could totally believe that. 

3. Jeans

She was amazed that he had never worn jeans before and had subsequently bought him a pair. Sure, the sizing was a bit off and the material was a bit too scratchy by his standards. But for her, he'd wear it anyway. 

4. Cave

He sighed, taking out his check book. She had used her puppy dog eyes tactic on him. There was no way he could refuse. He had to cave in, he just had to.

Despite the fact that she _was_ asking for an entire library. 

5. Laugh

He liked her laugh. It was so natural, so pretty. He was determined to give her more things to laugh about.

Even if it meant dressing up as a teletubby. 

6. Princess

"Are you stupid? How could you just leave me alone like that? I could have died!"

"Because" he said, "you're not Sleeping Beauty. You're Mulan."

She blinked, his comment unnerving her. "How did you know that my favourite princess is Mulan?"

He smirked. "I just do." 

7. Heels

She did not like these heels. They were so high that she might as well have been walking on stilts. There was no way she could walk even a metre without tripping over her own feet. She was forced to hold onto him for balance and had to be carried when she had had enough.

But when she had complained to him, he just grinned and said, "That's the point." 

8. Criteria

As the adage goes, men want to be a woman's first love and women want to be a man's last romance. Their relationship fulfilled both criteria. 

9. You and I

You and I.

When you first learnt the words, you dismissed them as verbal garbage. Inappropiate to use and beneath you.

When you met her, the words slipped back into your vocabulary involuntarily because it had become a new idea.

When you dated her, the words started to dance in your head, nagging you to no end because it had become a possibility.

When you married her, you used the words every day without fail because it had become a certainty.

Because you and I together just feels so right. 

10. Cruel

They were both equally cruel. He for making her believe that he loved her and she for not believing him when he actually did.

They were both equally cruel.

But fate was even crueller. 

* * *

><p>AN: Please R&R. I'm trying to improve my writing so constructive criticism is very much appreciated. The main pairing will be Ian and Amy. However, if you would like to read drabbles involving other pairings, please indicate which couple you would like to see more of in your review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and if possible, keep them coming! [Hint,hint. :) ]

Disclaimer: Trust me. If I owned it, my favourite couple would have gotten together a _heck_ of a long time ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You and I<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Ian and Amy<strong>

11. Box

She had seen all sorts of boxes before. Small ones, big ones, tall ones, round ones, etc. This one was unfamiliar though. Then again, there was a good reason for that.

It was because the box was tiny, blue, came from Tiffany's and Co. and had an ostentatious wedding ring inside with her name on it.

12. Birthday

Because everyday feels like his birthday when he is with her.

13. Dance

He knew that she was a bit of a klutz. She knew that he had two left feet. They both realized that dancing together was hazardous to the health of their feet. Why, it practically guaranteed a visit to the podiatrist.

But they just didn't want to stop.

14. Someday

Someday we'll be together, maybe not now but surely someday. You'll wait for me right? You promised. So don't forget.

If not in this life, then maybe in the next.

Someday.

15. Hello

"Hello."

"Hello."

And then we met for the first time again.

Because sometimes a fresh start is needed.

Because really, who knows what we can be?

16. Let go

He had always regretted letting go of her. He was a fool for doing it once.

He'd be damned if he did it again.

17. Time

He had never believed in wasting time on useless things like mingling with the peasants or sharpening his own pencils. (He had servants for that.) He especially didn't think that _love_ was worth even a single minute of his life.

Twenty years later he had to eat his own words. Because here he was, getting married to her.

_Because time spent with you is never wasted._

18. Complete

He thought that she was a puzzle to solve. He was wrong.

She was _his_ missing puzzle piece.

* * *

><p><strong>Dan and Natalie<strong>

19. Shopping

She knew he was bored after spending the whole day with her shopping at Prada. That was why she had slipped out for a while and bought him some shuriken when he wasn't looking.

20. Spoilt

Dan grudgingly put all of the toys on the counter. His daughter was just as spoilt as her mother.

Good thing he loved them both.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Feel free to send in requests for certain pairings or even prompts for a new drabble. Constructive criticsm is very much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: If I owned it, why would I be writing fanfiction?

Many thanks to Top Madrigal Agent for the Dan/Natalie prompts. I hope I did them justice. Thanks for the criticism, reviews and requests. Keep them coming please! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>You and I<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Ian and Amy<strong>

1.Kind

Even at her kindest, she has always been cruel to him.

2.Cruel

Even at his cruelest, he has always been kind to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hamilton and Amy<strong>

3.Cheer

She had never been very good at sports. She was a klutz by everyone's standards.

She didn't mind. She was content with being his personal cheerleader.

* * *

><p><strong>Hamilton and Sinead<strong>

4.Brains and the Brawn

They knew that people whispered behind their backs. They labeled them as the Brains and the Brawn.

They didn't care.

They knew that they were as good a match as any.

5. Jacket

Okay, so his jacket was far too big for her.

She was practically drowning in it. In fact, her head looked like it was floating in the air.

_But he thought that she looked completely awesome in it anyway._

* * *

><p><strong>Dan and Natalie<strong>

6. Prada

It was a fact of life that she looked great in Prada. She just never knew how great _he_ looked in it.

7. Fashion

It was no secret that she had a passion for fashion. She loved it, she lived it, and she breathed it.

The fact that he could care less about fashion wasn't exactly confidential either. He hated it and avoided it at all costs.

He took a deep breath as he tentatively picked up a copy of Vogue.

There is a first time for everything.

_And everything is exactly how much he would be willing to do for her._

8.Amazing

People used a number of adjectives to describe her. Selfish. Spoilt. Demanding. Conceited. Proud. Silly.

He only needed one to define her.

_Amazing._

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur and Hope<strong>

9. Hope

Never had Arthur met anyone that was so appropriately named. She had given him a new lease on life.

Hope indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Vikram and Isabel<strong>

10. Perfume

The day that he decided that he would marry her was when he first got a whiff of her homemade perfume. He knew right then and there that she was special.

After all, no other girl wore a scent that could knock him out.

_Literally._

* * *

><p>AN: You know the drill. Review, people, review! :)

The snippets Kind and Cruel are based on that an incident in Russia where Ian told Irina to remove Amy and Dan instead of killing them. Tell me if you happen to have a favorite. Or, you know, if you hated all of them. (Though I would hope that you didn't...)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The only person I plagiarize is myself.

A/N: I'll do the other requests in the next chapter or so. Please do keep them coming. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ian and Amy<strong>

31. Poison

People always assumed that he was the one that was poisoning her.

_Au contraire._

Because she was the one that was tainting him.

32. Piano

Okay. So she banged the piano keys with the grace of a buffalo, and her rendition of "Chopsticks" sounded more like a forest being torn down by lumberjacks. It didn't matter.

He had enough talent for the both of them anyway.

33. Serendipity

Because their meetings were never due to serendipity nor felicity.

It was simply a matter of _fate_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hamilton and Sinead<strong>

34. Apologize

_I'm so sorry._

The words are on repeat, and you know you sound like a broken record.

You know you do.

_But does she?_

You look at her, at her body that is battered and bruised, at her face that is bandaged fully, and at her immobile form.

_And you know that it's all your fault._

You grip her hand tighter.

_I'm so sorry._

But you know it too, don't you?

_Because being sorry just isn't enough._

35. Hospital

He has never left her side.

And he never plans to.

36. Poke

She poked him.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

He glared at her.

"Well?" she demanded. "Are you going to ask me or not?"

He sighed, before mumbling, "Will you..."

"Yes?" she probed.

"Will you maybegotopromwithme?"

37. Explosion

"You're beautiful," he told her.

Because not even an explosion can damage you.

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur and Hope<strong>

38. Time

You and I have all the time in the world.

But our time together is up.

39. Believe

She had given up on fairytales a long time ago. Then she had met him.

And somewhere along the way, her faith was restored.

* * *

><p><strong>Ted and Reagan<strong>

40. Ring

The ring was beautiful; it was a true masterpiece, crafted by the best jewellers in the Janus clan.

Too bad she had almost choked on it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**You and I**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ian and Amy<strong>

41. Inevitable

It was the only way to describe their romance.

42. Imminent

It was the only way to describe their separation.

43. White

He had always thought that it was such an impractical colour: so easy to stain, pale, and with no life of its own.

But did she ever prove him wrong on their wedding day.

44. Juxtaposition

They both swayed to the beat of the soothing music, with his hands on her waist and hers on his shoulders, trying not to step on each other's toes—or she was, anyway.

Neither of them had ever relished close contact—he had never liked it when others infringed on his personal space, and she always ended up blushing madly— but as their eyes met, for reasons unbeknownst to either of them, their juxtaposition didn't seem so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hamilton and Sinead<strong>

45. Invincible

And he only ever feels that way around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Dan and Natalie<strong>

46. Résumé

Needless to say, he had spent more than one week sleeping by his lonesome on the couch when he had listed being married to her as his best achievement.

47. Wind

Like the wind, you calmed me down.

Like the wind, you brought back so many fond memories.

Like the wind, you played with me, stringing me along for what seems like eternity.

Like the wind, you were gone as suddenly as you came.

48. Carvings

She held the opinion that the best carvings were only ever done by the best Italian craftsmen.

But she soon amended that thought after seeing their initials carved into the bark of an oak tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Jonah and Natalie<strong>

49. Curtains

You said that it was over for us.

I paid no heed, because it certainly wasn't the first time. In fact, I've lost track of how often our romance has been played and staged.

But this time was different.

This time, there was no encore.

And now I'm standing alone as the audience bores a hole through me with their cruel gaze, taunting and jeering me as the lights dim and the music fades.

They're screaming at me, telling me, "I told you so."

_Fool._

Our story ends on a bitter note.

_It's curtains for us._

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur and Hope<strong>

50. Chocolate

You once told me that life was like chocolate.

But who knew how bittersweet this would taste?

* * *

><p>AN: Feel free to leave prompts. I'll try to fit in as many of it as possible, since there are only five more chapters to this. And do tell if you have a favourite (or the converse). Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. :)


	6. Chapter 6

_**You and I**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ian and Amy<strong>

51. Paradox

We gaze at the same stars, though we are oceans apart.

But even when under the same sky, we will never be.

52. Remember

You look so happy, now that we're apart. You look so happy, now that you're with him.

But don't you remember all the times we spent together?

Don't you remember us?

Don't you remember me?

_Don't you remember?_

53. Memories

And I keep shouting out to memory, but it doesn't answer.

54. Hangman

_ _ _ _ /_ _ _ / _ _ _ _ _ / _ _?

Fifteen tries later, she realized he was going to propose, he was kneeling on the floor, and she tackled him with joy after saying yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake and Amy<strong>

55. Opposites

"Today's Opposite Day, you know."

"Mhmmm."

"I hate you."

Their eyes met, and she grinned.

"The feeling's mutual."

* * *

><p><strong>Vikram and Isabel<strong>

56. Shadows

And I wonder when I will be the one to eclipse you.

57. Ashes

You let us burn, darling.

(_Because you and I never meant anything—not to you, at least._)

Now, ashes, ashes are all that's left.

(_And we all fall down._)

* * *

><p><strong>Hamilton and Sinead<strong>

58. Entwined

"You know, they say that your fingers have spaces between them so that someone else's can fill that gap."

"Are you hinting that you want me to hold your hand?"

". . . Yes."

59. Warmth

"I think it'd be a good idea to stay close together to conserve heat."

"You're just trying to find an excuse to cuddle up to me, aren't you?"

". . . Am I really _that_ easy to read?"

60. Afraid

Because I have nothing to fear, as long as you exist.


	7. Chapter 7

_**You and I**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ian and Amy<strong>

61. Idea

They're the best man and bridesmaid for their friend's wedding, and she looks at him from across the altar before the ceremony officially starts, before silently mouthing these words:

_This will be us one day._

He cracks a small smile.

He likes that idea.

62. Lovely

He doesn't know when it starts exactly, but one day, he realizes that he isn't lying when he calls her lovely.

63. Warmth

And the world feels that much warmer when she's around.

64. Book

And perhaps it's alright if they're not exactly Cleopatra and Mark Antony, Romeo and Juliet, Paris and Helen, or Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy.

It doesn't really matter that their romance doesn't follow any book that she's read before.

Because, truthfully, she doesn't really want it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake and Amy<strong>

65. Paper Hearts

And one cut is all that it takes for them to break.

66. Tomorrow

Yesterday is today's memory, and tomorrow is today's dream.

But the truth is that tomorrow will never come for you.

Your dreams will never come true.

* * *

><p><strong>Ted and Reagan<strong>

67. Blind

He's legally blind throughout the rest of his life —

— but with her, he sees the world.

68. Unseeing

But no matter what he does for her, she still cannot see that _she_ is his world.

69. Diagrams

And through reading all of his diagrams and maps together, they find a way to chart their own destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>Hamilton and Sinead<strong>

70. Mistletoe

And he never does get around to telling her that he hangs so many on purpose.


	8. Chapter 8

_**You and I**_

~ by memory's marionette

* * *

><p><strong>Ian and Amy<strong>

71. Contre-jour

And what can darkness ever give to light, other than a place to shine?

72. Graffiti

And if her heart is a wall of graffiti, he is surely the only vandal.

73. Wish

She wishes to weep at their shattered dreams, but sorrow is stupid.

She wishes to believe in their remnants of hope, but belief is a graveyard.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake and Amy<strong>

74. Air

And every second spent together is like stealing air.

* * *

><p><strong>Ned and Reagan<strong>

75. Nightmare

He dreams of paradise, only to wake up to hell on earth.

(He wonders when she will hold his hand as she does his brother's.)

76. Sight

It hurts so much when you look at her; it hurts so much when you don't.

(And a part of him wonders why he wasn't blinded instead.)

77. Asymptotes

And the boundary of romance and lovers is one they will never cross.

78. Eyelash

Her happiness will always be his eyelash wish.

* * *

><p><strong>Hamilton and Sinead<strong>

79. Sneeze

A loud sneeze echoes through the hallway, and she runs back to the living room. He stops talking to his friend and immediately puts the phone down.

She glares at him crossly. "You were complaining about me again, weren't you?"

He only smiles sheepishly in return.

80. Apricity

He basks in the radiance of her smile that spreads thick and heavy and golden like sunlight, feels the warmth that's like the sun in winter.

A grin lights up his face.

He is home.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello.

So I have news: I'm not writing for this fandom anymore. Frankly, I've lost interest. I did try to reacquaint myself with the series to see whether I could come to like it again, but it didn't work out too well.

I hate seeing unfinished multi-chapter stories, so I'll try to complete whatever's left; I put the notices up already in the summaries. Thanks so much for all the support and love for my writing and stories; there's been growth that I don't think was possible without your criticism and input. It's all very much appreciated, and I'll never forget it.

I'll still be around, just not as a writer, and you can PM me if anything.

God bless. :)

Edit: For 71, 'contre-jour' is French for 'against daylight' or in other photographic terms, 'backlighting'. For 79, some cultures believe that when you sneeze, it means that someone is talking about you.


End file.
